


never lost but just got found

by astraeal



Category: Book of the Ancestor Series - Mark Lawrence
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraeal/pseuds/astraeal
Summary: Nona and Ara’s progressive relationship after the epilogue.or: how they came to dating without talking about it first
Relationships: Nona Grey/Arabella Jotsis
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25





	never lost but just got found

**Author's Note:**

> ‘this is going to be a ficlet’ i said. ‘700 words tops’ i said.  
> obviously this got waaaay out of hand. do i regret anything? absolutely not.  
> title from found love by sofya wang.

After the war, after everything, after Ara came back to Sweet Mercy — to Nona — they went back to the convent hand in hand. They took their time walking. After all, there was no reason to hurry anymore, they had all the time in the world. 

Without any consultation, they both went to Nona’s cell. Ara didn’t stop for the one that was hers before they had to fight for their lives, and then, be Lord Jotsis in her uncle’s ruins of a castle. She kept along with Nona, their fingers intertwined, until they were both inside the small cell that served as Nona’s room.

Once they were lying close together on the single bed, Nona whispered softly “I’m glad you came back to the convent.” _To me_.

“I wouldn’t have it otherwise.”

And for the first time in many nights, in Ara’s arms, Nona didn’t have any nightmare about her friends’, her sisters’ deaths.

* * *

Nona didn’t think anyone could have been happier to see Ara back in Sweet Mercy than herself, but it came close when they both entered the refectory the next morning. Shouts came from all around.

“Ara!”

“Sister Thorn!”

“You're back!”

Ara nodded with a smile, keeping close to Nona. She had been the convent’s protector when everyone else went to fight on the battlefield. The younger novices all held her in high esteem more than anyone else, for having seen Sister Thorn in action fighting three hundred men — and nearly dying — to defend them. Without even that, Ara was popular and very easy to like, so it was no surprise the room erupted with joy like that at the sight of her.

Nona still felt privileged to have Ara, _the_ Sister Thorn, staying by her side when there were so many who wanted to talk to her. She felt _special_.

As Ara said, they had a bond. And it was the strongest. Meaningful. Unbreakable. 

Young novices gathered around them, watching both of them in awe. They were kind of used to Nona now, as their new Mistress Blade, but to see Sister Cage and Sister Thorn there, together, in front of them, it was as if legends had descended from the stars for the young ones. Nona understood. Arabella Jotsis in all her glory was a sight to behold. 

While she chatted with the girls with a pleasant smile on her face, Ara kept her hand in Nona’s, like they were not meant to be apart. Nona very much liked this sensation. She was _delighted_. She decided then and there that their hands should always be linked together. Another bond with Ara. Never to be broken.

One more daring novice — who just graduated to Grey Class, still a baby in Nona’s eyes — found the courage to speak up, her back straight to make her seem taller. “Sister Thorn… Are you really staying here with us for good?”

Everyone in the room stood to attention. It seemed it was the question everyone else had been too afraid to ask.

Ara smiled softly at the girl. She had been smiling a lot since she got back. Nona was glad, not just because Ara’s smiles always made her feel fuzzy inside, but because that meant she was happy, pleased to be there. 

She put her free hand on the girl’s shoulder but spoke loud enough for everybody else to hear. “Yes. Sweet Mercy is my home, my family. I was needed somewhere else for a time, but now that I am back I don’t plan on leaving again.”

A chorus of relieved sighs could be heard all around. Or perhaps the one inside Nona was so loud it sounded like it. In any case, Sister Thorn was well-loved by everyone here, novices, sisters, superiors. The entire convent had been in dismay when she had left all those months ago. But now Sweet Mercy could be at rest. Its protector had come back. 

* * *

Once Bray had rung and breakfast was over, Nona detached herself from Ara. She hated to; she didn’t want to spend another second apart, but she had responsibilities.

“So… I don’t know if you heard but I’m the new Mistress Blade,” she told her friend, eyes lowered by the disappointment of not being able to stay together longer, but also by too much pride of being able to teach younger novices everything she learned herself not so many years ago. 

“That—that’s great!” Ara immediately exclaimed. “I had heard rumours, but I wasn’t entirely sure if I could believe them. It’s truly amazing Nona, you’re the most competent person I would trust to teach teenagers how to handle weapons. And you—you fit there, in Blade Hall.”

At these words, Nona looked up and found herself staring at Ara’s face. She was full of joy, with a smile so bright Nona thought for a moment she had accidentally walked the Path. She sometimes still couldn’t believe this face, this smile, these shining eyes were for her. Ara had always looked so beautiful and even more when she was overjoyed. She could outshine every star that was in the endless sky, and Nona loved her more and more every second that passed. 

“I’ll come with you,” carried on Ara, as if she hadn’t just disrupted Nona’s entire being with just a smile. “It’s been a while since I’ve properly trained and I’m kind of curious to see how you teach.” She nudged Nona’s shoulder with her own. “And maybe we could spar together? I missed fighting with you.”

As if Nona could say no to her.

“Come. I have Grey Class right now and we’re throwing daggers today. You could certainly use a little reminder,” she added with a teasing tone.

“Oh!” Ara scoffed. Her pretend outrage lasted for a few seconds before they laughed together and went on, just like before, hand in hand, never too far away from the other. 

* * *

“Hello class, today we have a special guest among us.”

Murmurs arose among the novices, who, by now, all knew who Nona was talking about. Still, she kept going. “Please girls, give a warm welcome to the one and only Sister Thorn!”

She gestured toward the tunnel where she had convinced Ara to hide for a dramatic entrance, and there she was, Arabella Jotsis, in her grandeur, looking a little mortified by Nona’s theatrical announcement but with the perfect posture of the Martial Sister she was as she advanced toward the group. 

Her novices were speechless. Nona grinned even harder. “Sister Thorn is here today because it’s been way too long since she truly trained. She needs a little practice. This is why it’s important for you girls to _always_ train regularly.” She aimed her smile at Ara. “And, maybe she will observe how you are all doing, so show her your best.”

“Listen to Mistress Blade and practice frequently. It _is_ important for your training. But please, don’t overdo yourself just because I am there. You are, after all, still learning. I’ve been in your place before.” Ara came to stand close to Nona and whispered to her, “You really had to put me on the spot like that, didn’t you?”

“Of course,” Nona replied cheerfully. “Look at them, they’re all so young and full of life. A life without war in it.” Nona sighed, her smile dropping. “I admit I’m a little envious. To be this innocent at this age, we didn’t have this chance, did we?”

Ara laid a hand on Nona’s arm as if to show her she wasn’t alone. “No, we did not.” Then, in a louder, brighter voice, “Now c’mon, less talking, more teaching Mistress Blade! I didn’t come here for nothing after all.”

* * *

Ara followed Nona’s instructions as she led the class to warm up, and then reminders on how to properly hold a dagger. She just smiled every time Nona glanced at her with a ‘ _Why are you doing this you know perfectly how to do this_ ’ look on her face. 

When the time to actually start throwing came she called out, looking as innocent as ever, “Won’t you do us a demonstration, Mistress Blade?”

“Oh, yes, please!” several girls burst in.

“Well,” Nona started answering. She knew the novices were always a little more motivated after a demonstration from their Mistress. “If Sister Thorn insists, it will be my honour.” And with that, she took five daggers from the stack, positioned herself in front of the targets, and without any pause, threw all of her weapons perfectly on the marks.

She knew she was showing off, but, well, it was her novices and _Ara_. Of course she wanted to impress. Even though she knew Ara could do as well as her, if not better.

Turning back to Ara — with a quick glance that yes, her novices were impressed, good — she asked, an eyebrow raised, “Satisfied?”

Ara looked right into Nona’s eyes, then at her dagger, and finally threw it—right in the centre. Of course. “Yeah, I think I got it.”

* * *

The rest of the class passed mostly in a blur. Nona kept instructing her class, watching how they were doing, giving advice then and there, and demonstrating again once — far more slowly — for a girl recently raised to Grey Class that had more troubles than the others. 

She also watched Ara. She couldn’t help herself. Her eyes would always fall on Ara if the Red Sister was close. It was a years-old habit now, and she hadn’t ever been able to suppress it. 

She saw her friend, a little away from the class, going over the forms they had learned over the years once, twice, and then yet another time. It was perfectly executed each time. Ara had picked up a small pile of weapons from the Blade stores and trained with one after the other, revisiting moves she hadn’t been able to truly work out in months. 

Nona also saw Ara once or twice going toward a novice and helping her where she was struggling. Nona should have felt annoyed, angry at that. After all, _she_ was Mistress Blade and it was _her_ job to teach the novices. But she could only feel proud and glad. Ara, as always, was there to lend a hand to anyone in need. Nona couldn’t be everywhere when she taught, and Ara knew perfectly who needed a little nudge and when. As always, she was ready to cover Nona’s back, in any way that mattered.

Nona had felt a loss inside her, an emptiness, after the war, when Ara had gone back to her estates. At the time she had thought it was because of the deaths of her sisters, having lost so many friends and mentors in such a short time—it hurt. One part of it had been that, yes. But now she could see her heart had ached for the return of Ara at the Convent, at her side. A part of her will always feel hollow at all the deaths she witnessed. It had started a long time ago, for Darla, for Hessa, for Saida. But now, with Ara back to her, she felt a little less empty, a little more complete. Her heart no longer sang for the return of someone who wasn’t there. With Ara at her side, Nona felt like she could do anything.

* * *

Once the class was over, the novices filling out of Blade Hall, Nona went to Ara.

“So?” she asked. A question that could mean many things. But Ara knew what she meant. 

“I was right,” she grinned. She approached Nona even closer and grasped their hands together. “Being Mistress Blade suits you.” A squeeze. “All these girls? They love and admire you. I think they would follow you anywhere.”

Nona couldn’t help but laugh. “Are we sure we’re talking about the same person? Don’t think I didn’t see them turning toward you after every throw, waiting for your approval. Do you know they all did better than usual? I should bring you to more of my—”

Ara stopped her talking by letting go of one hand and putting it on her mouth. An effective way to shut someone else. But once she was sure Nona would listen to her, her palm left her mouth to rest on Nona’s left cheek. She felt so _warm_. 

“I remember that day.” They both knew without clarifying which day she was talking about. “After being injured, when _you_ stood in front of the convent, waiting to lead Lano Tacsis and his men into the caves. They all wanted to help you, not afraid of the pain or the death awaiting them. They would follow you anywhere, I said. In truth, they already did.”

Ara let go of the hold she had on Nona’s hand to put hers on Nona’s right cheek. She was now holding Nona’s head between her hands and it felt so tender, so _loving_ , that it hurt a little.

Ara closed her eyes and put her forehead against Nona’s. She had to slightly be on her tiptoes and Nona found it adorably endearing. When Ara started talking again, Nona could feel her breath on her own lips, and she yearned to bring them even closer together, to touch—

“They may admire us both together, and probably not in the same way. But between us, it is unnecessary to try to compare. We are equals. Get that in that little head of yours, OK?”

Nona nodded, a little shakingly, against Ara.

“Good. Now I think I was promised some sparring?”

* * *

They came out of Blade Hall a few hours later, sweating as if they had run the Seren Way down and up three times, sand and dust in their hair, and big, huge grins on their faces. It was the best sparring session Nona had in a while. She and Ara matched each other’s strengths and determination to win. This resulted in many rounds both of them on the floor, weapons abandoned somewhere out of reach, tugging with bare fists at whatever they could find. Sister Tallow would have been appalled to see them fighting like that, as if they hadn’t learned anything in all these years under her teaching. 

Still. Nona felt ecstatic, most of the tension in her body gone. Maybe it hadn’t been a proper sparring session, but it was what they had both needed at the time. Fighting unrestrainedly, with everything they had.

(“ _That_ was a dirty move!” Ara was panting on the floor, trying to shake Nona off her after having her legs kicked from under her while she was trying to help Nona up.

Nona only smiled wider at her and kept her grasp strong.)

(“Could you move now?” Nona huffed, lying on her stomach with Ara sitting cross-legged on her back, holding her wrists behind her head.

“Nope,” she could hear the smile in Ara’s voice as she replied. “I’m enjoying my victory. And it is rather quite nice up there.”)

Nona was glad that class had been her only for the day as she and Ara stumbled toward the bathhouse together. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have been able to spend all these hours sparring with Ara — more like fighting like little girls, but, ah, semantics. But now they were both in a dire need of a wash. 

When they entered the bathhouse, it was — thankfully — empty. They had it all for themselves. Without waiting, they disrobed themselves of their sweaty clothes and jumped into the water. Nona was truly feeling like a little girl again. She could tell Ara felt the same. There was this playful, joyful aura in the air. 

_We both really needed that_ , Nona thought, entirely submerged in the water. She opened her eyes to find Ara sitting cross-legged at the bottom of the pool, her eyes closed, head slightly tilted toward the surface, and hair surrounding her like a halo of light. It looked like fire into water. The millions of freckles on her shoulders seemed to gleam, lighting up like tiny pieces of gold across Ara’s skin. Nona could only stare, mesmerised by this sight. The golden Arabella Jotsis indeed. She looked so at peace like that, as if she was in a serenity trance, in her rightful place. Even if that place was at the bottom of a pool, eight feet underwater. Nona felt her breath escape her and nearly started to choke. When Ara opened her eyes to find hers, she had to kick the floor with her legs to go back to the surface as quickly as possible, where she gasped in the air. It was simply too much. 

Nona knew Ara would soon emerge too to ask if she was alright so she started to swim around a little, regaining her breath. As if everything was fine. As if she hadn’t been struck from the inside out just by looking at her friend. She felt overwhelmed. She always had this feeling within her, but it rarely hit this much at once. Even though she was no longer underwater, Nona felt like she was drowning. And she gladly accepted that fact. 

* * *

Afterwards, both fresh and into clean bathrobes, Nona was watching Ara with her comb, trying to untangle her hair. It was quite long now, reaching the middle of her back, the days where she’d have to shave her head after Blade Class long gone now. 

“Ugh.” The comb in Ara’s hand seemed stuck somewhere in her hair. “I made a mess out of it. It has been a long time…”

“Do… Do you want me to do it?” Nona asked shyly. She wanted to help her friend, but at the same time wasn’t sure she had the right. To put her dirty hands that killed many on something so bright and beautiful, she didn’t want to taint it. But Ara nodded enthusiastically, putting her comb in Nona’s hands without a second thought and sitting right in front of her, between her legs, her back almost against Nona’s chest.

She knew she had been given the permission — almost eagerly — but Nona still hesitated. Could she really do it?

As if sensing her thoughts, Ara nudged Nona’s thigh with her knee. “It’s OK.” She turned her head slightly to smile at Nona. “Go on.” With that, she turned around again and settled a little more against Nona, her hair in full display.

This time, Nona didn’t falter. As gently as she could, she started taking strands of hair into her left hand and with her right, used the comb to untangle them, starting from the bottom and working her way up to the top. It was easy at first. Nona was simply passing her hands through Ara’s hair, feeling it smooth and soft, meeting nearly no resistance at all. It was almost shining in her hands, reflecting the light from outside, and Nona couldn’t believe she was allowed to have that. Just a day ago she had no idea if she would ever see Ara again and now she was brushing her hair as if she’d done that every day for the last ten years? How was that her life? After all the killing that happened, all the killing _she_ did, and now she could spend peaceful days with her best friend? It almost seemed too good to be true. But Nona also remembered all the horror, the deaths of her friends, her family, the terror she felt, and decided that if this was going to be the rest of her life, she would gladly accept it. 

She almost didn’t notice, so lost in her thoughts, when she reached the part that had given Ara troubles. But when her smooth motions stopped, the comb stuck into strands of hair, she focused back to her task. It was no wonder Ara had struggled with this. Strands were tangled in the centre of her hair, where her own arms would have the least range. 

Nona concentrated on it, passing the comb through and through again and again, with softer movements than ever. She tried her hardest to not hurt Ara but she could still hear her hiss sometimes when the comb got particularly stuck. 

And then it was over. Knots? Untangled. Hair? Combed — and perfect as ever. But Nona found the actions soothing, so she kept going through Ara’s hair, from roots to end, brushing and caressing with gentle gestures. The more she did it, the more Ara relaxed against her, and soon her back came to rest on Nona’s chest. It was a little more difficult to pass the comb through Ara’s hair like that, but it seemed she didn’t mind at all as she laid her head on Nona’s shoulder. 

After a time, she slowly stopped combing and let her hands rest on Ara’s hair. The Red Sister simply settled even more comfortably against Nona and soon they were just sitting like that, in an embrace, Ara against Nona’s chest. 

“Thank you,” Ara spoke so quietly Nona would have never heard her if they weren’t sitting so close, almost every part of her body touching Ara’s. 

There wasn’t much to say after that, so they stayed in that position, Nona playing with Ara’s hair with one hand while her other arm was around the other girl’s waist, keeping her close to her. Ara was letting her do, the silence only broken by sighs of contentment from time to time. 

Nona didn’t think she ever felt so at peace, so calm before. No more second thoughts. She simply let herself enjoy this moment with her friend. They were both here for the other, and it was enough.

Nona rested her chin on Ara’s shoulder, their cheeks touching for a minute before she buried her face in Ara’s neck. She felt safe there, surrounded by the comforting scent of her friend, and the touches reminding her she was not alone.

* * *

When they went back to Nona’s room for the night, they were still holding on to each other, both not really wanting to be apart again. Like last night, Ara followed Nona to her cell without any hesitation, as if it were her own. Nona very much liked that thought. 

They got ready for bed together, dancing around the other, as if they’d done it hundreds of times before. In a way, they had. They shared a dormitory for years. But never in such a limited space, never all alone, just the two of them. It felt—intimate. Nona’s heart was bursting with love. 

She lay down first on the bed, on her side, her back entirely touching the wall behind her, to allow Ara to have as much space as she needed. But space was not what Ara had in mind. When she lay down too, she curled up around Nona, as close as possible, their limbs all entangled. 

Ara’s hands laid between them, one resting on Nona’s nightgown, above her heart, the other making small circular motions on Nona’s wrist. She shivered so slightly at the caress. 

“Are you cold?” Ara asked her, adjusting her head on the pillow so she could look directly into Nona’s eyes. There was barely a breath between them now. 

“No,” Nona answered truthfully. “Not with you.” She moved her other arm so that it was enveloping Ara, resting her hand on blond hair, in a mimic of earlier. “Are you?”

“No.” Ara moved even closer, snuggling more comfortably in Nona’s embrace. “Not with you.”

* * *

After that, they fell into a routine, Ara sometimes — most of the time — accompanying Nona to Blade Class, to watch or train or even help. They would spar and talk and laugh and never stray far from the other, always touching in some way. At the end of the day they would come back to Nona’s room — now hers and Ara’s — and lie down on their bed, way too small for two grown adults, and hold each other close, as if afraid they would be once again separated. 

Ara had to leave the convent every now and then, for her own Martial Sister’s missions but she’d always come back to Nona, who couldn’t help but fuss over the most minor injury that would occasionally end up on Ara. 

She would lead Ara back to their room with a worried look and make her sit on the bed while she tended to her. 

(“You have to be more careful, Ara,” Nona pleaded one day when Ara came back with far more injuries than usual.

“I _am_ being careful,” Ara argued in frustration. A sigh. “They were just more than we’d expected.”

They sat in silence for a while, Ara on the bed, Nona kneeling in front of her, delicately wiping the blood off Ara’s collarbone with one hand, the other on Ara’s thigh for support. The wound was not that serious — Nona would have dragged Ara to the sanatorium and Sister Rose otherwise — but she was still upset. Anyone that would dare hurt her dearest friend, touch her… The thought only made her want to find every single one of them and rip them apart with her claws. But Ara was there. They already had been taken care of. 

So Nona tended to Ara, gentle movements on her figure, more gentle than she thought she was herself capable of, helping her take care of the dirt and the blood, the fury remaining inside of her.

“I just hate seeing you hurt, you know,” Nona said when she was done. Her hand lingered on Ara’s collarbone, not too far away from her heart, while the other rose to her jaw. There were small caresses in her gestures because she couldn’t help herself, but it seemed to soothe Ara. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. Ara stretched into Nona’s touch, letting her forehead land on the other girl’s shoulder.

“I know,” she mumbled into Nona’s neck. “I don’t like you being worried over me. I’ll be more careful.”)

* * *

Ara’s first mission away as a Red Sister came a few days after her return to Sweet Mercy. Nona was reluctant to see her go. She had become used to her friend being always by her side or somewhere not too far away from her. Ara leaving the convent reminded her too much of when she left for months to be Lord Jotsis far away. 

Her only comfort was that Ara seemed to feel the same. She had grasped Nona’s hands and said with an intent gaze. “I’ll come back to you. I promise.” And before Nona had the chance to answer, Ara kissed her forehead and left for her mission. 

Nevertheless, the novices had to face a sulking Mistress Blade today. 

She stayed in Blade Hall hours after her last class ended, punching and throwing stuff, training and training and training. She hoped Ara was OK. She _knew_ Ara was OK. Her friend had promised her to come back, and she was more than capable out on the field. But Nona still worried. Ara had just come back to her, and even if it was only for a little while, she hated to see her leave again. 

Bray sounded outside, signalling for the evening meal, but Nona stayed in her hall, practising sword forms. 

Slash. Slash. Parry. Roll. Slash. Thrust.

“I was a little concerned when I didn’t see you at the refectory.”

Nona turned with hunska speed toward the intruder, her sword held high. It was not like her to be taken by surprise. But when her eyes landed on the figure standing at the entrance of Blade Hall, she relaxed immediately.

“Kettle!” she grinned, “I wasn’t expecting you back before another week or two.” The Grey Sister had gone a few days ago toward the east to assess how and what the Scithrowl were during after the war.

“Caught a few of them travelling. Learned all I needed to know.” She paused for a moment, looking Nona up and down. Then, in a more playful tone, “So… I heard your Sister Thorn was back.”

Nona blushed at the teasing smile her sister had on her lips. “She’s not _mine_ ,” she grumbled, suddenly very interested in the sand beneath her feet. She couldn’t look Kettle in the eyes anymore. The implications… 

“Sure, sure. Is that why I felt you being so happy and content lately?”

Nona looked up abruptly at that, her eyes wide open. “I— I’m—” she stammered, helpless. “I don’t—”

Kettle’s gaze softened, and she came closer to Nona to put a hand on her shoulder. “I know. Trust me, I know. This is what young love feels like. I am happy for you.”

“But… Ara and I… We are not… Together,” Nona replied faintly, her last word barely a whisper. They were close, yes, closer than many people, but they were not lovers like Apple and Kettle were. She would know if they were.

“Are you sure about that?” Kettle squeezed her shoulder. “A little birdie told me how Sister Cage and Sister Thorn were getting quite chummy these days.”

That last comment brought a smile back on Nona’s lips. “A birdie you say? Wasn’t it an apple?”

“Maybe so,” Kettle’s smile matched Nona’s. “In fact, I have a visit to make, so I’ll leave you to it. But I’m always there if you need to talk, OK?”

“I know, thank you. Now go before I find myself poisoned because I kept you away for too long when you have just returned.”

Kettle released Nona’s shoulder and ruffled her hair before walking back toward the door.

“Don’t forget to eat!” she shouted before leaving, “you’re worrying the entire convent by not showing up for meals.”

Nona started her practice again, but with a smile on her face this time.

* * *

Ara came back the next day, and Nona, sensing her getting closer through their bond, ran outside to welcome her. She had to hold herself back from running down the Seren Way until she was in front of Ara. Patience. She had learned that in Path. It never worked with her, but Nona didn’t want to ambush her friend coming back from a mission before she was even home, when she was probably tired and wanted to rest. 

At last, she saw Ara’s face emerging from the road, unharmed. Nona saw the moment Ara noticed her because she broke into a wide grin and started walking faster toward her. They both kept speeding up until they crashed into each other, Ara’s arms holding Nona close to her.

“I missed you,” Ara mumbled in her hair.

Nona held her closer at that. “I missed you too. I’m glad you’re back to me.”

They kept hugging in silence, simply relishing each other’s presence for a while. Ara moved her head a little so she could rest her face in Nona’s hair. She inhaled deeply with her eyes closed, letting her weight fall on Nona. It would have taken Bitel’s ringing to pull them apart.

Nona placed three small kisses on Ara’s temple, which made her sigh deeply. She nudged her nose a little and started murmuring sweet nothings into Nona’s jawbone. 

They could have stayed like that for hours, if not for the cough that interrupted them. They both turned around to see Kettle watching them with a smug look. 

“I think the abbess is waiting for Sister Thorn’s report. But of course, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind letting you snuggle a little more. You do look cosy.”

Nona tried her hardest not to blush at that. She pointedly did not look at Kettle as she said, “It’s fine. You go on, Ara. I’ll see you later.”

“Or…” Ara started, tugging at her hand. “You could come with me.”

Immediately Nona brightened. “Yes. I can do that.” She tightened her grip on their hands as she walked toward the abbess’ house besides Ara. As they passed Kettle, Nona narrowed her eyes at the sister. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” Kettle told them with laughter in her gaze. 

Nona started walking faster, dragging Ara with her, wondering if it’d be worth it to risk the Poisoner’s anger by maybe, accidentally, pushing her lover over the cliff.

As if sensing her thoughts, Kettle just laughed harder. 

* * *

Abbess Rule did not say a single thing upon seeing Nona come in with Ara. She simply raised her eyebrows and listened to Ara. Nona stood slightly behind her friend, listening attentively to the report of her mission. She knew Ara would tell her everything later — with probably more details, things that weren’t significant enough to report to the abbess — but she was happy, _proud_ , to hear how well Ara did on her mission. Proud that the abbess would also hear how Ara did a very good job, that she was indeed very skilled. 

“Thank you, Sister Thorn,” Abbess Rule said once Ara was done. “I am glad to hear all went well. You can go along now. Catch up with Sister Cage.”

Ara’s answer was a big, shining smile, first to the abbess, then to Nona as she turned toward her. Their hands found each other’s naturally, and they both said their goodbye before leaving the abbess’ house. 

Nona couldn’t resist swinging their hands between them as they walked. The feeling of Ara’s hand in hers… It was addictive. 

“The novices missed you yesterday,” Nona started. “Some of them seemed lost, looking around for their Sister Thorn.”

“Oooh, and of course you were above all that,” Ara replied with a knowing smile.

Nona turned her head so fast toward her friend she started seeing stars. “Wha—?”

Ara laughed. Nona thought this was the most precious sound in all Abeth. “We have a bond.” Ara tapped her temple with a finger. “Remember?”

A mortifying noise came out of Nona’s mouth and she hide her face into her free hand. “I already said I missed you…” she mumbled.

“I know, I know,” Ara soothed. She took Nona’s hand from her face and started playing with her fingers while pulling on her other hand to bring Nona into her embrace. “I missed you too.”

Nona let her head fall on her friend’s shoulder, wanting to keep hiding her embarrassed face but Ara was having none of it. 

“Hey,” she called, tugging on Nona’s fingers to draw her attention. “Look at me?”

She was asking with such a gentle tone, her thumb caressing Nona’s knuckles. Nona could do nothing except raise her head slowly toward her. 

“There you go,” Ara smiled so brightly that Nona saw stars in her eyes for a moment. Her smile softened and she asked in a low voice, “Isn’t that better?”

Yes. Yes, it was. Like this, Nona had a full view of Ara’s sparkling eyes, that were fixed on hers. The look in her eyes was so _fond_ Nona had to avert her gaze before exploding. Unfortunately, her traitorous eyes found their way to Ara’s mouth, still smiling as if she had something beloved in front of her. And wasn’t that a glorious sight? 

Nona’s lips opened on their own, letting out a small sigh. How she _wanted_ —

“Nona?” How the sound of her name from Ara’s lips sounded beautiful, how even the shape of it was the prettiest she had ever seen, Nona was breathless just hearing it.

“Nona…” Ara said again, but this time more of a murmur than anything else. Nona looked up and found herself frozen under Ara’s heated stare. “I want…”

She wasn’t sure what Ara wanted but Nona nodded helplessly anyway. Yes. Yes, always, anything for Ara. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feel of Ara’s lips against her own. She had seen Ara’s face slowly approaching, coming closer, but her brain was too broken at this point to register what was happening. When it finally did, Nona let out a small gasp. Ara! Was kissing her!

Nona started answering, kissing back, and felt Ara’s let out a sigh against their mouths. She let go of her hands to put her arms around Ara’s neck, cradling her face close. With that, she kept pressing soft kisses on Ara’s lips, something inside her igniting every time Ara pressed back.

Ara let her hands rest on Nona’s waist, slightly gripping her habit. They were entirely wrapped into each other, trading slow kisses one after the other. Nona never felt so alive before, holding Ara close to her and kissing, kissing, kissing. She never wanted to stop. 

They had to, though, at one point. It was getting difficult to breath. Nona would gladly abandon breathing altogether if it meant kissing Ara more. They stayed into each other’s arms, forehead touching, and breathing. Nona couldn’t stop from pressing small kisses on Ara’s mouth, her cheeks, her chin, her nose, _everywhere_ , from time to time. Ara’s grin kept growing and growing. 

After a while, Ara raised her head a little to look into Nona’s eyes. “Hi,” she smiled.

“Hi,” Nona smiled back. She pressed another kiss on Ara’s lips. “I missed you.”

“Hmm. I’m back now.”

* * *

Later that night, Nona was woken by Ara gently shaking her shoulder. 

“Come with me.”

Ara led her to the sinkhole where they sat right next to each other.

“Thought we could watch the focus moon like old time,” she spoke low. “Well, with less water.”

They shared a smile, remembering how and why the sinkhole lost its water. It was good to look back on these days and be able to smile. When the war had just ended, Nona didn’t think it’d be possible. But now she found new reasons to smile. She had one sitting on her left, her gaze to the sky. 

As the focus approached and fog appeared around them, Nona lay down and pulled Ara with her. Together, they watched the focus and basked in its warmth, their fingers interlaced. Nona would bring Ara’s hand to her mouth to kiss her fingers, and Ara would smile at her, bright and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> apple is alive bc i said so.
> 
> not included in the story:  
> clera jokingly calling ara ‘lord jotsis’. ara going 😠😠😠  
> nona jokingly calling ara ‘lord jotsis’. ara going 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> thank you for reading! you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cosiette) and [tumblr](https://cosiette.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
